A Oeste do Paraíso
by Stradivaria
Summary: Chiaki é chamado para um pequeno trabalho: conduzir uma orquestra de cordas juvenil em Portugal. O que ele não sabe é que o trabalho não é assim tão pequeno como isso. Pelo menos, Nodame ainda está por perto e depende de tudo o que lhe resta da paciência.
1. Introduzzioni

**Introduzzioni, **

_ou a nota habitual da autora a tentar explicar alguns factos da sua mais recente produção escrita:_

Se não se quiserem estar a chatear com isto, passem à frente e vão lendo.

Há coisa de mais de um ano atrás, quando eu escrevia Law of Amadeus (acho eu que já a tinha iniciado) dei de caras num anime chamado Nodame Cantabile. Depois de ver e baixar todos os episódios de Rozen Maiden, eu tinha parado no processo de baixar os episódios de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni e Shugo Chara, que gostava, mas são muitos e eu estava... cansada. Entediada. Sem entusiasmo. Sem muita paciência para voltar a esquadrinhar o Youtube, baixei o primeiro episódio de Nodame Cantabile sem saber o que esperava nele. Ia ver para ver se gostava ou se apagava o episódio e esquecia o anime ali.

Pois, logo ao início apaixonei-me pelo anime. Saí à caça do resto. Esperei até que saísse a última temporada. Foi até o único mangá que me dispus a ler num site de scanlations em inglês. Porquê? Era uma história mais ou menos simples: rapaz popular vê-se, de repente, em dúvidas sobre si mesmo e o seu futuro, e conhece uma rapariga que é tudo menos uma bela dama, e é com ela que vai aprender a dar a volta por cima. Parece simples. Nodame tem mais do que isso. Para já, é um mundo de música que não é muito frequentemente retratado em animes (além de Nodame Cantabile, temos La Corda D'Oro e... mais não conheço). Um mundo onde se anda lado a lado com Bethoveen e Mozart. Depois, personagens originais, com os seus defeitos e as suas qualidades. Personagens que têm tanto de bom como de maquiavel. Existem gordinhas que arrebanham os melhores papéis em ópera. A Nodame não é uma Bela, não certamente quando passa semanas sem tomar banho... bom, o melhor é irem ver.

Desde então que penso numa fanfic de Nodame Cantabile. Uma que se passasse em Portugal, que nunca foi mencionado no anime, nem sequer no mangá, ao contrário do Brasil. Usando, é claro, aquilo que tenho à minha volta. Não vou entregar o meu mundo de bandeja (para já, vai-se passar em Lisboa, e não no inferno de cidade onde moro), mas vai-se tornar óbvio que não estão bem no verdadeiro Conservatório de Lisboa. Isto porque eu não tenho oportunidade de lá ir, e porque queria adaptar o que eu tenho ao texto. Por favor, dêem-me essa liberdade.

E se acharem que algum argumento (por exemplo, os argumentos do DePreist) não bate bem certo porque ainda parece improvável, então aconselho-vos a pensar que isto tudo é uma peça para o Chiaki. Isto porque eu não acho que em momento algum um futuro projecto de Karajan aceitasse conduzir _aquela_ orquestra.

Esta fanfic passa-se depois dos acontecimentos do final do mangá e do anime, mas antes ainda do Gaiden de Nodame Cantabile. Ou seja, Nodame ainda tem aulas com Auclair-sensei, Chiaki continua a reger na Roux-Marlet, Tanya, Frank, Yunlong e Kuroki estão em Paris (ou viajam... isso será visto mais para a frente), e Mine, Kiyora e Masumi estão sossegadinhos no Japão, em contacto apenas por telemóvel (eu só quero é imaginar as contas de roaming que não terão...).

Nodame Cantabile pertence a Ninomiya Tomoko, à editora Kodansha e à revista Kiss. Lisboa pertence a Portugal, claro está. As demais personagens não antes mencionadas no anime ou no mangá pertencem-me a mim e às pessoas que, directa ou indirectamente, me inspiraram. Um especial obrigada à Di, à Sarah, à Kat, ao pessoal todo da Orquestra, ao cofcof corpo docente que me conhece, e à turma do P e o P também (tudo pessoas que não conhecem, lamento, mas que me são próximas). Nesta fic não incluo um único amigo de internet, que é coisa inédita.

Dedico-a, sim, a todos os meus amigos, de internet ou não.

Ah, um aviso: desta vez tentarei responder aos reviews que me fizerem. Como acredito que serão poucos ou nenhuns, disponho-me a isso. E vou voltar aos comentários de rodapé. Porém, se alguém quiser deixar o e-mail para eu responder, não digo que não.

Espero que disfrutem a leitura tanto quanto eu me diverti a escrever.


	2. 1: De um terror para outro

**1 – De um terror para outro**

Fosse em que situação fosse, durasse a viagem o mínimo ou o máximo de tempo possível, fizesse o que fizesse, Chiaki continuava a não ser capaz de entrar num avião e comportar-se de forma razoável. De nada lhe valia tentar confortar-se com a frase "Isto é um avião seguro" repetida centenas de vezes, nem hipnotismo, nem psicólogos e psiquiatras, nem terapias de golfinhos recomendadas pelo tio ou uma Nodame de súbito estranhamente afectuosa ao seu lado para lhe tirar os efeitos da fobia. É claro que era um avião seguro, isso até um bebé sabia. Milhares de pessoas no mundo viajavam de avião, centenas de aviões no ar a toda a hora e que não caíam. A probabilidade de ocorrer um acidente grave naquele avião era pequena. Então, porque diabos aquele avião onde ele, Sinichi Chiaki, haveria de ter um acidente? Aliás, porque iria ele, jovem pianista e conhecido maestro, para aquele lugar aonde aquela viagem o levava? E porque é que tinha uma Nodame dengosa pendurada no seu braço e uma mancha de baba enorme no ombro da camisa?

- Nodame! Larga-me! A minha manga está molhada.

- Não, sempai… aah…

- Eu sabia que era má ideia vires atrás. Da próxima vez compra um bilhete a três filas de distância, no mínimo. Melhor ainda, não venhas. Não tens aulas lá em Paris com Auclair? Tu nem tens motivo para vir atrás de mim para onde eu vou. E eu não sou teu marido!

- Mukyaa, sempai, eu vim porque eu tinha de vir. - Virava os olhos exactamente como costumava fazer quando queria esconder qualquer coisa. Desconfiava que ela nem sequer tinha deixado um aviso ou uma desculpa desta vez para justificar mais uma temporada de ausências no Conservatório de Paris.

Afastou-lhe a cara com uma mão, numa tentativa falhada de a afastar, porque nem cinco minutos se passaram depois daquilo e já ele se agarrava ao braço dela porque olhara para o lado de fora da janela e vira-se acima das nuvens. Definitivamente, detestava estar num avião.

- Ah, a Nodame pelos vistos sempre é necessária.

A viagem que fazia, porém, era-lhe necessária. Podia ter ido de comboio, ou por outro meio mais próximo da terra, mas não tinha tempo para uma viagem dessas. E o bilhete que se dispuseram a pagar-lhe era um bilhete de avião. Resolvera não reclamar, porque já estava a pedir demasiado de quem o tinha contratado para um concerto numa noite.

Tinha sido indicado por DePreist para ir reger uma pequena orquestra juvenil a Portugal Um desafio que o outro lhe dissera que necessitava. No momento, Chiaki limitara-se a encolher os ombros. Não conhecia Portugal, muito menos Lisboa, e certamente que nunca tinha ouvido falar no Conservatório para onde ia ou na pequena orquestra que ia reger. Uma orquestra de cordas, dizia DePreist, pequena e todos abaixo dos vinte e cinco anos. Aliás, só três deles é que já tinham ultrapassado os dezoito anos. Resumindo, crianças. Agora, o japonês levava as mãos à cabeça, a pensar arduamente no que é que o levara a pensar em meter-se naquilo. Nem a voz do professor responsável e maestro o confortara. Esse iria ficar como mestre de concerto. Enquanto ele se veria a braços com aquele bando.

Se na altura não lhe atribuíra importância nenhuma por ser uma coisa que nunca antes tinha feito, agora que pensava melhor no assunto, arrependia-se. Não havia um único maestro que alguma vez aceitasse um trabalho daqueles. Não ia conseguir nada com aquilo. No máximo dos máximos, o nome numa meia dúzia de panfletos ranhosos e uma linha a mais no currículo. Era um peixe miúdo que lhe tinha sido quase impingido por DePreist. Isto, dissera ele, ou aulas. Ainda se recordava das palavras do mais velho.

"Chiaki, precisas de ter contacto com uma coisa deste género. Com crianças e adolescentes. Com outras pessoas que não aquelas a que estás habituado, numa orquestra de profissionais. Estás demasiado habituado a pessoas que já sabem que nível queres delas, que poderiam quase funcionar como máquinas de montagem altamente eficientes, à espera da tua ordem. Quero dizer, é óbvio que têm sensibilidade e são tudo menos máquinas, afinal um músico é o oposto total de um operário de fábrica, mas, Chiaki, já não estão a aprender como aqueles jovens estão. Faz bem ter a percepção de cabeças mais febris, mais inventivas. Este trabalho é bastante bom para isso, e eu mesmo investiguei o homem e a turma que me procuraram. É isto, Chiaki, ou terei de ser forçado a pôr-te obrigatoriamente a dar aulas de piano. Num sítio qualquer."

Aulas de piano. Num sítio qualquer. Tremia só de pensar. Não tinha paciência nenhuma para jovens aprendizes. O máximo que fizera fora ajudar Nodame nalguns exercícios, mas Nodame era Nodame. Por muitos defeitos que tivesse, tinha um excelente ouvido e uma sensibilidade extraordinária para compensar. Não estava a batalhar contra um cérebro meio cru de algum aluno de meia tigela de piano que só lá estava porque os pais o obrigavam a tal. Não, definitivamente não queria enfrentar esse monstro de desafio. Antes a orquestra deles que a ameaça das aulas.

O que é que DePreist queria? Que ele tivesse dores de cabeça com uma coisa pior que a amiga? Só porque queria que ele palpasse para ver como era a formação de jovens brilhantes, se é que aqueles seriam brilhantes?

Ou talvez tudo o que ele queria era dar uma boa gargalhada à conta de Chiaki. Só isso justificava o que lhe estava a fazer.

E, para completar a parada, Nodame viera atrás porque era pior que a sua própria sombra. Não tinha motivo nenhum para ir a Lisboa com ele, mas arranjaria qualquer coisa que a fizesse lá ficar colada a ele. Nodame era uma espécie de criança em ponto grande, por isso até serviria de treino para lidar com uma orquestra cheia delas. Só de imaginar uma orquestra cheia de réplicas de Nodames de todos os tamanhos e feitios pô-lo doente. Rezava para que, pelo menos, a maioria tomasse banho mais vezes do que aquela que ia ao seu lado fazia. Agora até estava bem cuidada, e o seu cabelo estava na sua cor original, castanho claro, liso e sem cheiros. Ao menos isso.

Talvez a sua prática nos meses que passara como vizinho de Nodame, em que a aturara, cozinhara para ela, dera-lhe banho e servira de porto de ajuda, lhe servissem para alguma coisa. Por outro lado, não queria nem pensar numa coisa dessas, porque não estava para aturar, cozinhar e dar banho a uma orquestra. Era só o que lhe faltava. Que se contentassem com os conselhos que ele desse, e uma ou outra eventual ajuda, que não daria mais que isso.

Uma voz anunciava que já faltava pouco para aterrarem no aeroporto de Lisboa. Chiaki deixou a sua cabeça vaguear por momentos, imaginando como seria Portugal. Portugal não tinha nada de conhecido, não para ele. Não conseguia associar nem um único compositor conhecido àquele país, apesar de lhe terem falado nuns poucos. Aquilo que ele lá ia reger, uma Sinfonia de Avondano e um Concerto de Lopes-Graça, era de compositores portugueses… e era a primeira vez que punha os olhos naquelas partituras. Se por um lado estava a gostar de ter novas experiências, por outro lado bastava-lhe um passo em falso para meter os pés pelas mãos.

Com um solavanco nada amigável que o fez guinchar de medo, o avião pousou rudemente na pista. Dez minutos bastaram para que estivessem a descer para irem buscar as malas, e Nodame estivesse felicíssima por ainda o vir a amparar. E, já com as malas, saíram à procura de alguém que os viria buscar. Tinham-lhe dito que alguém os viria para conduzir até ao prédio e ao Conservatório. Mas não sabiam de quem se tratava, nem como saberiam quem era. Até verem um homenzinho atarracado, com cara meio amuada, a segurar um pedaço gigantesco de cartão onde escrevera, rudemente, "Senhor Maestro, aqui!". Não sabia se havia de rir da cena, ou se queria ir-se esconder no buraco mais próximo. Tinha uma vontade enorme de ignorar o cartaz constrangedor e o homem caricato que o segurava, de tapar a cara e soltar ainda um risinho estupidificado. Nodame é que não lhe dera hipótese. Com a alegria de uma criança numa loja de doces, dirigia-se para ele.

- É ali, sempai! Está ali, está ali.

- Nodame…

Assim que chegaram perto dele, sem uma única palavra, tiveram de o seguir até ao transporte, um carro semelhante a algo saído de uma sucata. Os vidros, que à primeira vista pareciam escuros, estavam cobertos com uma camada espessa de pó que não permitia nem a um falcão olhar para o interior. Com um lenço, Chiaki limpou um bocado do vidro, enojado. A porta do carro foi-lhes aberta e as malas enfiadas na bagageira. Esperaram, constrangidos, até que o homem entrasse e pusesse o motor a funcionar, com um estampido, seguido por um ronco asmático e a cheirar a borracha queimada.

- Gyaboo! Como príncipes numa limusina.

O carro, um Fiat de pintura lascada que um dia no passado fora azul, coberto de pó e terra, estrondosamente ruidoso em movimento e com o aroma inconfundível do metal em brasa, da gasolina e da borracha requeimada, estava muito longe de ter qualquer semelhança com uma limusina. Chiaki até àquele momento achava que não havia nada pior que o quarto de Nodame no primeiro dia em que lá entrara. Pois tinha encontrado aquela viatura que batia o recorde, cujo interior era pavoroso pelo simples facto de ter metido a mão em cima do que parecia uma pilha de panos nauseabundos e esta mexera-se. Dava-lhe arrepios. Para aquela viagem, servia, porque não havia outra hipótese. Mas assim que estivesse instalado, Chiaki pensava alugar um carro só para fazer o favor de dar umas férias àquela lata, que dava medo só de andar nela.

Lisboa era ruidosa, e solarenga. Porém, algumas das fachadas por onde passavam pediam urgentemente uma camada nova de tinta por cima, enquanto outras exibiam grafittis de extremo mau gosto. O que via, não o fazia gostar nem um pouco da cidade. Era tão diferente de Viena, Paris, Roma ou Londres. E, apesar de tudo, ainda estavam na Europa. Até a vizinha Espanha tinha mais aspecto de cidade cultural que aquilo. Pelos vistos, mais parecia que já estavam a oeste do paraíso. Por Deus, o que estava ele a fazer ali? Face a Lisboa, afinal, aulas de piano ou de outra coisa qualquer não pareciam tão ameaçadoras como aquilo. Lisboa era até mais terrível que umas trezentas viagens de avião seguidas umas à outras. Podia ser que ainda encontrasse forma de ver alguma vantagem no que fazia.

Nodame, por outro lado, delirava. Tiveram de parar, de propósito, para comprar pastéis de Belém, que comeu ruidosamente. Os bolos, na verdade, valiam a manifestação de agrado. E durante toda a viagem, Nodame apontava o dedo a tudo, engraçava com tudo. Parecia que gostava daquela cidade suja e colorida, com um bom punhado de personagens cómicas. Chegava a irritá-lo profundamente, de tal forma que já se imaginava a dar um pontapé a Nodame e fazê-la sair do carro podre, ela e o seu vestido cinzento. Ia pedir-lhe que se calasse de uma vez por todas, quando, numa voz gasta e cavernosa, o motorista lhes anunciou que estavam em frente ao hotel onde iriam ficar alojados. Era a oportunidade perfeita para expulsá-la.

Deixou-a junto com as malas, com a cara de um cachorrinho ferido, com a promessa vaga de que voltaria para o jantar. Não podia quebrar a promessa, porque sabia que Nodame não tinha onde cozinhar num quarto de hotel, e mesmo que tivesse, ela era incapaz de fazer mais do que onigiri e chá. E arrancaram novamente para o Conservatório de Lisboa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros como a noite, num suspiro reprimido. Não sabia o que esperar daquilo. Um grupo de anjos talentosos ou um bando de babuínos desnorteados.

Pararam à frente de um edifício branco, resplandecente. Um oásis no meio daquilo tudo. Era uma antiga igreja aproveitada para o propósito que servia, uma construção num estilo diferente das que a rodeavam. Uma parte já lhe tinha sido acrescentada, mais moderna e rectilínea, provavelmente onde seriam grande parte das salas de aula, que, contudo, não lhe roubava o esplendor. Aquele lugar trouxe-lhe algum alívio. Havia coisas que nunca mudavam mesmo em mundos diferentes, e a música era uma delas. Os lugares podiam variar, assim como os nomes e as letras, mas um Lá soaria sempre como um Lá onde quer que estivesse. A música seria sempre música, e seria sempre reconfortante, calmante, uma parte de si a chamar num destes lugares. Se pudesse, entraria lá dentro e procuraria um piano. Dois, talvez, para Nodame também.

À frente da porta estavam três vultos. Quando saiu do carro e respirou, com alívio, o ar puro, conseguiu distingui-los melhor. Um homem novo, pouco mais velho que ele, de óculos e um ar ligeiramente lunático, uma mulher apreensiva a falar ao telemóvel, que envergava uma saia de folhos, e uma mulher muito mais velha, baixinha e gordinha, com um ar tão simpático quanto o do motorista.

- Oh meu Deus, não me digas… que…

Algures no mundo, DePreist estava certamente a rir-se.


	3. 2: O lugar de maestro está amaldiçoado

**2 – O lugar de maestro está amaldiçoado**

- Sempai! Eu trouxe comida de Paris para o jantar. Vamos jantar, Chiaki-sempai, onegai! Onegai!

Chiaki, porém, não tinha nem sombra de apetite para comer nada. Além disso, o que Nodame trouxera era nada mais, nada menos do que o que ele lhe cozinhara para os dias em que não estaria em Paris a controlar as refeições dela. E estava tudo frio, sem graça nenhuma. Nem tinham nada onde pudessem aquecer o jantar, e não lhe apetecia agora sair do quarto para ir procurar um restaurante. Estava sem forças e sem vontade para enfrentar as ruas de Lisboa à procura de um local onde servissem boa comida. Ainda menos quando se recordava da desastrosa conversa que tivera. Só de pensar nisso, lhe dava voltas ao estômago.

O homem que vira era o maestro da orquestra. E a cara de inocente e lunático era, sim, um prenúncio da pessoa que tinha à frente. Com um aperto de mão ligeiramente enérgico, apresentaram-se.

- Bem vindo, senhor Chiaki. Eu sou Lucifer Rosso, o maestro responsável e professor. Mas vai-me conhecer mais como mestre de concerto… isto é, estamos muito satisfeitos por ter aceite o nosso pedido de vir reger a nossa orquestra. Os rapazes estão muito entusiasmados, como é óbvio. É a primeira vez que alguém com um nome como o seu aceita uma proposta destas.

Chiaki até imaginava porquê. Apesar do aspecto deles, mesmo a directora carrancuda do Conservatório e o funcionário mal-humorado que o levara eram simpáticos e prestáveis. Parecia que aquela era uma das características do povo português: podiam ter mau aspecto e suscitar primeiras impressões erróneas, mas eram, sobretudo, um povo amável. Além disso, sentia-se lisonjeado. Tinham acabado de o elogiar, pelo menos indirectamente, e qualquer migalha disso servia para lhe inchar o ego.

Além disso, quem ele tinha à frente não era tão desprezável como pensava à primeira. Aquele era Lucifer Rosso, conhecido por aqueles lados como um dos melhores violinistas portugueses. Era uma pessoa bem mais próxima dos seus padrões habituais. Mas o nome era italiano, pensou ele. O que o levaria ali, àquele lugar de aspecto decrépito?

- De nada, eu… não creio que haja problema nenhum em vir. - Sorriu, em resposta ao sorriso afável do outro. Não perdia nada em fazê-lo.

- Tem as partituras?

- Estas? - Chiaki mostrou-lhe as folhas que trazia, de arquivos emprestados, que trouxera da Roux-Marlet, confiante de que lá não iriam precisar delas.

- Ahahahah… não são essas, nós estamos a usar outras… ham… eu não lhe mandei nenhum ficheiro por mail? Eu tinha a sensação de que tinha enviado… ou talvez…

Enquanto falava e gesticulava, tinha-se virado para uma pasta de tecido coçado e Chiaki deixou de perceber o que ele dizia. A pasta estava tão cheia que as costuras estavam em esforço ou já rebentadas, e o seu interior era uma confusão de folhas, pastas e livros ensanduichados como sardinhas em lata. Ele metia as mãos lá dentro e partituras de Bach e Vivaldi escorregavam para fora. Quanto mais lhe mexia, pior ficava. Até que, por fim, aquelas mãos magras tiraram, com todo o cuidado, tudo o que ele precisava de receber das mãos do outro para a tarefa a que se propunha. Chiaki franziu logo o sobrolho quando reparou que haviam muitas anotações a lápis, umas por cima das outras. Gostava de ter sido ele a decidir como faria. Porém, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos, já Rosso lhe dizia:

- Não há problema, se quiser mudar alguma coisa é só dizer quando estivermos no ensaio. Basta dizer-lhes que eles fazem como quiser, isso é só uma forma que tentámos nos nossos últimos encontros. - E terminava a frase com um sorriso que o fez fechar os olhos.

- Bem, é melhor entrar para conhecer o Conservatório. Com certeza que vai querer conhecer o sítio onde vai estar a ensaiar enquanto cá estiver. Actuamos num dos auditórios da Gulbenkian, mas o resto de tempo será passado aqui.

A mulher, também professora de violino, parecia muito mais sensata que qualquer um deles. Com a cumplicidade que tinha com Rosso, quase pareciam casados. Mas Clarisse Faria não era mais do que uma colega e amiga, que passava mais tempo a segurar as pontas para que Lucifer não caísse enquanto voava, demasiado alto à vezes. Além disso, também participava na orquestra, como responsável pelo naipe dos segundos violinos e mãe de todos. Clarisse não fazia esse papel propositadamente, mas por ser mulher e por se ter habituado a olhar por todos, fossem crianças, fossem mais crescidos. Ela é que o guiou pelo espaço, indicando-lhe as salas de aula. Mostrou-lhe também a igreja, onde faziam grande parte das apresentações, excepto esta última, que seria num espaço com um nome bem mais sonoro que aquele. Ainda assim, Chiaki gostou do ambiente que ali estava, e do piano que aguardava ao centro. Teria apreciado igualmente se fosse ali. Talvez fosse ver as apresentações individuais dos alunos, ali. E se pudesse, levava Nodame até ali, para a pôr a tocar naquele piano.

A meio da visita, encontraram um dos alunos deles, que teria na orquestra. Um rapaz de cabelo encaracolado e escuro, e de óculos, com cara de achava que sabia mais. Lembrou-se de si quando era mais novo, e exibia exactamente o mesmo sorriso despreocupado e superior. O rapaz chamava-se Artur, e dizia que era o melhor da turma. Se não fosse o professor, era ele quem tinha o papel principal na orquestra de cordas. E quando se apresentaram, tornava-se visível o entusiasmo em terem lá alguém como Chiaki. Não era, de todo, usual que alguém assim lá fosse. Apertaram as mãos energicamente, a encararem-se nos olhos. No entanto, Chiaki não era nenhum mestre a ler pessoas pelos olhos, e não sabia o que via naqueles olhos castanhos. Isso não evitava que sentisse um aperto na boca do estômago, e uma voz no seu interior que se assemelhava à voz de Nodame pedia urgentemente ao rapaz que não fosse fazer o que estaria prestes a fazer, e que nem sabia o que seria. Não o conhecia de lado nenhum.

- Então, senhor Chiaki, o que acha?

Tinha três pessoas a olhar fixamente para a sua nuca, com olhos de gatinho. Suspirou, já resignado. No fundo, eles não eram maus, apenas não conseguia gostar deles de forma nenhuma.

- Por favor, podem-me tratar por Chiaki apenas. E acho que não tenho nada a dizer sobre o local. A que horas será o ensaio?

- Ahm… é todas as sextas, das cinco às sete horas.

Parou a meio do passo que ia a dar, antes de dizer, num tom ríspido e inconsciente que usava com Nodame, Mine, e outros do mesmo género:

- O quê? Apenas duas horas por semana durante um mês?

- Mas, mas, mas… - Ambos os professores estavam aturdidos. Nem tinham horário para semelhante esquema, pelo menos não durante os dias de semana, em que ainda tinham as aulas individuais com todos os alunos e as aulas a pares. Sem sequer mencionar os horários carregados da maioria dos jovens.

- Ou todos os dias ou nada feito.

Teve aquela sensação de dejá vù. Estava a fazer exactamente as mesmas caras que fazia quando estivera com Stresemann. E, nalguns pontos, Rosso e Stresemann tinham algumas semelhanças, como a enorme tendência para divagar, um ar algo lunático enquanto maestros e músicos e as reacções por vezes despropositadas à sua frente. Esperava, no fundo, que Rosso não fosse, de longe, tão fã de bebidas, jogo e mulheres como era o seu antigo mestre.

- Ahm… eu vejo… o que podemos fazer… por volta das sete horas, acho…

- Se não há mais nada a tratar, eu vou regressar ao meu quarto no hotel. Amanhã voltarei cá às sete horas. Qualquer coisa, têm o meu contacto.

Deixou-os para trás e abandonou o edifício em passos decididos. Soube que os três tinham ficado paralisados no meio do corredor, de olhos esbugalhados e como peixes apanhados no meio do pânico. Alguns metros bastaram para que abrandasse a caminhada, de desse por si a vaguear na cidade enquanto se perguntava, repetidamente, o que estaria ali a fazer. Já se sentia ainda mais arrependido com a decisão que tomara, de lá ir, de tal forma que nem a sala da igreja, nem o piano, com Nodame ou sem Nodame, nem o auditório de renome alguma vez conseguiriam compensar. Mas que ideia era a deles? O que diabos tinha Lucifer Rosso na cabeça? Parou de súbito para bater com a cabeça na parede ao seu lado durante todo o caminho, que o seguira desde o Conservatório, quando reparou que esta pertencia a um cemitério e que, empoleirada em cima dela estava um rapaz ou uma rapariga, não conseguia perceber bem, de cabelos bastante curtos e escuros e óculos, a soprar bolinhas de sabão.

Aquela visão era estranha. Estranha ao ponto de funcionar como uma estalada para o acordar e forçar a ir para o hotel o mais depressa possível.

E agora, lá estava ele, com uma Nodame feliz por o ter ali a tentar enfiar-lhe comida fria pela boca com um garfo. Desde que chegara, entrara na divisão e se sentara, que Chiaki ainda não se tinha movido um centímetro sequer. Estava, sem uma melhor descrição que pudesse usar, ainda em estado de choque, e ela não estava a ajudar em nada. Nodame podia ter boas intenções, mas era desastrada. Não a podia culpar pelo que lhe estava a acontecer, porque Nodame não lhe tinha proposto conduzir nenhuma orquestra, nem o tinha chantageado a tal. Os culpados eram DePreist e aquele homenzinho alucinado. Era inteiramente culpa deles, e de mais ninguém.

- Nodame, por favor, pára!

- Humpf… mukya, sempai tem de comer. - Nodame fez um beicinho de todo o tamanho ante a recusa dele em comer o que ela lhe estava a insistir há cerca de meia hora. - O que se passa, sempai?

Virou-se de súbito para a encarar. Aquela era a pergunta chave que ela ainda não tinha feito e que ele precisava. E agora que estava verbalizada, engatilhava a resposta em que não pensara e que estava pronta a sair. Um desabafo.

- Isto tudo é um terrível engano! Vim para aqui reger um terror de orquestra, com um bando de malucos, de certeza. Aquelas pessoas nem parecem viver neste mundo, acho, ou então sou eu que não percebo nada do que se faz aqui. Eu gostava de saber qual era a ideia deles, não percebo a cabeça destas pessoas. E não sei o que me espera daqueles jovens todos, só conheço um, e mal que falei com ele. A conversa já era suficientemente assustadora com aqueles dois.

Quando acabou de falar, reparou que tinha levado as mãos à cabeça, e que estava muito mais aliviado depois de explodir daquela forma. O simples acto de pôr em palavras o que o estava a incomodar tinha soltado a grande bolacha seca que se tinha formado na sua garganta. No entanto, ao contrário do que esperava, Nodame à sua frente parecia ter ouvido apenas uma parte do que dissera, e inventado qualquer outra parte pelo meio. Só isso justificava o salto que ela dera, radiante.

- Chiaki-sempai vai conduzir uma orquestra portuguesa! Eh… sempai, sabe falar português?

Só com aquela pergunta é que ele percebeu porque motivo a amiga não tinha dado nem um passo para fora do hotel, ou encomendado qualquer coisa para comer ao serviço de quartos. Nodame sabia falar francês, depois de uma luta exaustiva a ver Puri Gorota vezes e vezes sem conta, e um pouco de inglês aprendido no seu tempo de escola. Podia ter-lhes dado uso, uma vez que eram línguas também usadas ali, mas desconfiava que, assim que o empregado lhe tivesse falado uma palavra que fosse em português, ela estaria completamente perdida. Vir para Portugal sem saber uma única palavra em português. Isso era mesmo típico de Nodame. E aquela língua não era tão simples como o francês, nem haveria, desta vez, Puri Gorota para a salvar.

- Nodame, tu não sabes nem dizer "mamã" em português, pois não?

Um aceno de cabeça negativo, foi tudo o que obteve. Isso, e de novo aquela vontade extrema de enfiar num cantinho com as mãos na cara.

- Chiaki-sempai sabe tantos idiomas… é tão inteligente.

- Baka! Tu também saberias se te tivesses dado ao esforço de tentar aprender. Não tenho culpa de seres tão irresponsável ao ponto de vires para um lado onde nem sequer és capaz de pedir ajuda. Ao menos usa o teu inglês, para alguma coisa servirá.

Ela fez um ar aborrecido, mas não disse mais nada. Limitou-se a comer em silêncio. Isto antes de Chiaki a agarrar pelo braço e dizer, numa animação súbita e repentina:

- Vem, vamos comer num restaurante de jeito. Se houver.

Só se deu conta do que tinha feito quando estavam na rua, e continuava a andar decidido a fazer aquilo. A loucura devia ter passado no aperto de mão com Lucifer, ou então era o lugar de maestro daquela orquestra que estava condenado àquela loucura selvática de quem o ocupava. Bem, já que estava louco, que ficasse ainda mais. Iria pedir vinho do Porto. E comidas caras. Gourmet de Portugal. Do melhor. Tinha ainda até às sete horas do dia seguinte para não desanimar com o que de lá viria para ele na orquestra juvenil.

E assim foi. Até cair na cama, esquecendo Nodame e tudo o resto, mais nenhuma nuvem lhe assombrou o espírito.

De manhã, Nodame foi a primeira a acordar, ao lado de Chiaki. E desta vez, movida por mais coragem do que a que tinha no dia anterior, resolveu sair daquele hotel e ver o resto da cidade que não vira através do vidro escurecido da limusina. Se também falavam inglês e francês, então estava com sorte. Mas, como é que se dizia bom dia em inglês? Ah, sim, good morning. E obrigada? Era thank you, achava… mas dizer arigato era tão mais fácil. Que pena que ali não soubessem japonês.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos sobre a linguagem, Nodame nem olhava por onde ia, completamente alheada do resto da rua, das pessoas que nela andavam, e dos carros a passar mesmo ao lado. Estava calor, e Nodame envergava um vestido claro e florido, de tecido leve e solto, que de cada vez que dava um passo ou um pequeno salto, dançava no ar à sua volta. O cabelo, pelo ombro, também esvoaçava, e ainda cheirava bem ao champô que Chiaki usara da última que a lavara, farto de reclamar com ela sobre os banhos que tomava ou não tomava. Ainda cheirava às mãos dele, no pensamento de Nodame, e isso fê-la ter ainda mais vontade de cantar e dançar pela rua a fora. Apesar de todos os acontecimentos anteriores, continuava a gostar de Chiaki, a sentir aquilo que ela chamava amor.

Pedira Chiaki em casamento uma vez. E nessa vez ele recusara, achava que ela estava a brincar. E depois voltara, com um brilho sério nos olhos, talvez pronto, talvez não. Começava a chegar a altura de lhe pedir outra vez. Nodame sabia, sabia-o cada vez com mais certeza no seu coração. Praticamente desde que soubera do novo relacionamento de Kuroki-kun e Tanya, que aquela ideia se instalara na sua cabeça.

Chegara a um edifício branco como a neve a brilhar ao sol. Uma igreja reaproveitada, de onde se soltava um ar carregado de música que só ela ouvia e sentia. Talvez fosse por esse som, inaudível para os outros transeuntes, que ela fora para ali, arrastada por aquele canto hipnótico de milhares de sereias entre violinos, flautas, clarinetes, pianos e guitarras. E ao lado havia um cemitério. Os músicos todos deviam ir para ali quando morressem, pensou Nodame, para estarem junto da sua música até mesmo na morte. E terem as ossadas embaladas por sonatas, árias, concertos e sinfonias sem fim. No ar, desprendiam-se bolas de sabão com reflexos da luz do sol. Nodame virou a cabeça para cima e viu uma rapariga de cabelos muito curtos e arroxeados, que segurava um tubinho com água e sabão, onde mergulhava o aro para fazer bolinhas de sabão.

Ficou algum tempo a olhá-la, até ela parar e ficar a fixá-la também. Ao longe soava o segundo andamento do primeiro concerto de Brandenburg de Bach. Tinha olhos amarelados, atrás de uns óculos grandes e redondos, e uma cara que conseguia guardar muito por trás sem ter qualquer expressão. Estava já a tapar o tubinho e a preparar-se para descer da parede usando os caixotes e a outra parede da igreja para descer, quando Nodame finalmente encontrou o seu inglês, suficiente para lhe dizer:

- Bom dia, eu sou a Nodame-chan!

Quando a jovem desceu, os seus olhos tinham sombras pesadas e tentavam esconder qualquer coisa da mulher alegre que tinha à frente.

No hotel, Chiaki finalmente acordava, de um pesadelo estranho e opressivo, que lhe deixava uma sensação de desconforto no peito. Passavam vinte e quatro minutos das onze horas da manhã.

Maldição.

* * *

Para quem não sabe nem um único termo em japonês, e perdoem-me por os usar mas era necessário, os aqui utilizados são e significam:

Onegai - por favor

Baka - forma curta de bakayarou e significa idiota

Sempai - forma de tratar os alunos mais velhos, um sinal de respeito


	4. 3: Um desastre nas cordas

**3 - Um desastre nas cordas**

Sem saber onde estava Nodame, Chiaki levantou-se e, por momentos, esquecera-se de onde estava e do que tinha feito até àquela hora. As memórias voltaram num flash, com um baque. Longe de o animarem, só contribuíram para que se sentisse mais desamparado do que o habitual. Mais uma vez, o que estava ele a fazer ali? Afinal não tinha um motivo que o mantivesse realmente interessado em continuar ali, não estava muito melhor que Nodame.

Procurou-a por todo o lado e não a encontrava. Afinal ela sempre tinha conseguido sair de dentro daquelas quatro paredes para ir lá fora. Isso tanto podia ser um bom sinal, de que ao menos um deles estava a aproveitar a sua estadia no país, ou um mau sinal, porque ela estaria a fazer algum desastre de proporções épicas. Com Nodame, tudo era possível. Não se queria estar a preocupar, mas ela era exactamente o tipo de pessoa que provocava acidentes onde estava, pior ainda por não se fazer entender. Já a via a falar em japonês com um bando de estranhos incapazes de perceber uma vírgula sequer do que ela dizia. E quanto mais assustada ela tivesse, mais japonês usava, incluindo aquelas palavras só dela que mais ninguém entendia.

Não sabia ele que Nodame estava ao lado do Conservatório, e ela também não sabia. E nenhum deles sabia quem era a misteriosa rapariga de cabelos curtos que tinham visto a fazer bolinhas de sabão, ou a importância que ela teria.

Nodame, porém, já tinha ganho um pouco da sua confiança quando se apresentou, em inglês, antes que a outra descesse da parede e desaparecesse. Estiveram um bom bocado de tempo a olhar uma para a outra, em silêncio, tanto tempo que Nodame pensou que Chiaki a tinha enganado quando dissera que eles percebiam inglês. Ia já a experimentar em francês, depois de algum tempo a decidir se o fazia ou não, quando ouviu a estranha a falar, num inglês claro e quase fluente. E, sobretudo, num tom de voz calmo, apesar de notar que não estava propriamente muito satisfeita em ter sido interrompida.

- Eu sou a Sofia Laurêncio. Como é que disseste que te chamavas?

- Megumi Noda. Mas podes chamar-me Nodame.

- Ah… Nodame. Vens do Japão? - Era perspicaz. E avaliava-a de alto abaixo. Nodame era mais alta e mais velha, mas comportava-se de um modo infantil, por vezes.

- Sim! Eu vim com o Chiaki-sempai para Paris, estudar no Conservatório de Paris, com o Auclair-sensei, que me chama Bebé-chan. A Nodame não gosta disso, mas gosta muito das aulas, e agora o Chiaki-sempai veio para aqui para conduzir uma orquestra gourmet e eu vim atrás porque eu amo o meu sempai e venho com o meu sempai e…

- Ah, está bem, está bem. O Conservatório é ali.

Apontou para a igreja reaproveitada ao lado, já sem grande paciência para o discurso longo e estranho de Nodame. A mesma que gritava agora, face ao edifício e ao que este albergava no seu interior.

- Gyaboo, que lindo!

Sofia não sabia o que pensar desta nova conhecida. Na sua cabeça, pensava que era uma estudante nova que se transferira para ali por causa de um rapaz de que gostava e, a contar com a sua grande sorte, como lhe chamava, devia ser estudante de violino. E não conseguira perceber mais nada da tagarelice descontrolada de Nodame.

- É aqui a orquestra gourmet do sempai?

Sofia ficou ainda mais perplexa. Orquestra gourmet? Sabia que havia muitos comentário acerca de como alguns rapazes que lá estavam serem uns "pãezinhos quentes" e de se falar muito em comer, mas daí até pensar neles como alimentos de luxo prontos a digerir ia um passo muito grande. Além de que estavam longe de serem muito bons naquilo, quanto mais serem uma orquestra de luxo. De onde tirara ela o gourmet?

- Ahmm… Nodame… gourmet só se usa em pratos de comida.

- Aaaah! Ahahahahahahahah… gomenasai.

Desistiu de tentar compreendê-la. Quando já misturava inglês com japonês, então era sinal que estava para além das suas capacidades de compreensão. Despediu-se de Nodame e ia a virar-se para se ir embora, antes de ser impedida por ela. Não lhe apetecia continuar ali, mas não queria deixar a outra ali sozinha e completamente desnorteada. Parecia perigoso deixar ali aquela espécie de criança grande. Já lhe tinha dito onde era o Conservatório, não estaria com certeza a espera de a ter de guiar até ao interior deste. Isso já era demais.

- Olha, Nodame, o Conservatório é ali. E eu tenho que me ir embora. De certeza que eles vão querer conhecer a nova estudante.

Foi a vez da outra fazer um ar de absoluto espanto. A boca abriu-se num "oh" cómico. Depois desviou os olhos como fazia quando era apanhada numa asneirada.

- A Nodame não é estudante, mas não sabe o que fazer aqui. Não arranjou uma desculpa para vir com Chiaki-sempai e precisa de ajuda para arranjar uma.

Sofia perguntava-se se aquilo que ouvia ao longe, dentro da sua cabeça, não era a Marcha dos Escravos de Tchaikovsky. Ou melhor, se não era assim que se sentia, perdida naqueles acordes tão pesados quanto os passos agrilhoados de uma escrava. Ela. Se soubesse que ia ser requisitada para uma coisa daquelas, nem teria saído de casa naquela manhã.

Mas, pelo menos, uma coisa mudava naquele caso todo. Nodame não era uma estudante transferida. No entanto, isso era algo que não lhe despertava interesse, nem curiosidade, nem tristeza.

- Olha, eles têm aí workshops, aulas abertas e coisas dessas. Se não, diz que queres fazer um concerto com eles. Vontade não lhes falta, têm um programa para encher, e se tiveres nome suficiente para vender meia dúzia de bilhetes então já é lucro.

Não queria assustar a outra, mas estava notoriamente a amargar a voz. Não o fazia por mal. Era apenas onde a falta de paciência e vontade a levava. Nodame notava isso, e punha o seu melhor ar de cachorrinho abandonado. Sofia não sabia o que lhe fazer mais. Não ia fazer tudo por ela, não podia. Não era isso que os seus pais lhe estavam constantemente a relembrar? Que devia ser a própria pessoa a resolver os seus problemas, não um terceiro. Nodame tinha duas pernas, uma boca e um cérebro. Não lhe faltava nada, logo não tinha nada que a impedisse de ir lá dentro e procurar o que queria.

- Por favor, Nodame, eu tenho que ir. São quase horas de almoço. Tenho que ir para casa.

Foi como se Nodame tivesse levado um choque. Era quase meio-dia, e tinha deixado Chiaki sozinho no quarto do hotel, sem nada para comer porque ele, na noite anterior, tinha despejado todo o conteúdo das caixas que cozinhara para ela em Paris, no lixo. Uma má ideia, de facto. Tinham de ir novamente a um restaurante. Essa ideia apaixonava-a. Significava que iria ficar a olhar para o seu amor a falar com os empregados em português, elegante, e a pedir comidas saborosas e vinhos caros. Fazia-a sentir-se uma princesa, ainda mais princesa que as personagens de mangá. A Julieta do seu Romeu. Ele era o seu príncipe charmoso, que a fazia sonhar alto e acordada, esquecendo-se de Sofia e indo, totalmente alienada, de volta ao hotel.

- Que personagem…

Sofia coçava a cabeça ante aquela figura. Nodame, se não tivesse nascido, tinha de ser inventada. E a ela é que lhe chamavam estranha. Bem, estar constantemente empoleirada na parede no cemitério a fazer bolinhas de sabão não passava pela cabeça de qualquer um, e isso era só a ponta do iceberg, mas Nodame conseguia ser trinta vezes pior. Ou talvez fosse só muito inocente. Fosse quem fosse aquele "sempai" dela, que a fazia perder ainda mais a cabeça, então devia ser um azarado que tinha de estar constantemente a tomar conta dela.

Chiaki suspirou de alívio quando uma Nodame faminta entrou no seu campo de visão, ainda inteira. Já tinha tantas apreensões comprimidas no peito, que não precisava de mais preocupações como aquela. Saíram os dois para irem almoçar, desta vez num lugar diferente. Não voltou a falar até serem quase sete horas no seu relógio de pulso, e o Fiat malcheiroso estar estacionado à frente do hotel, qual coche para levar a princesa ao palácio.

Não tinha outro remédio senão descer, enfiar-se naquele carro depressivo e contar os candeeiros de rua que passavam até chegar ao edifício imaculadamente branco. Vira e revira as partituras que segurava nos dedos pálidos e trémulos. As indicações rabiscadas a lápis nelas não estavam erradas e faziam perfeitamente sentido. Isso, no entanto, não significava que gostasse de utilizar as adaptações de outros. Caramba, ele era um maestro. Ele devia ter as suas próprias anotações, o seu próprio método, não estar a comer a papinha feita por outro. Muito menos um outro como ele sabia que era, um lunático. Uma versão mais suavizada do Stresemann, algo como um cruzamento muito estranho entre Nodame e Stresemann resultando naquele homem de cara miúda, óculos, cabelo escuro e alguma barba rala só para se mostrar mais homem que menino.

E ali estava ele, Shinichi Chiaki, à frente do Conservatório, pronto para a aventura maluca em que se iria meter, ou pelo menos assim esperava ele. O que podia ser pior que a sua desastrosa estreia de Aprendiz de Feiticeiro na Roux-Marlet?

O primeiro passo que deu dentro da igreja reaproveitada fez com que uma dúzia de olhos se fixasse na sua figura. Olhos de adolescentes e crianças, todos eles entre os dez e os dezasseis anos de idade. Apenas um dos contrabaixistas, um rapaz de pele negra e muito alto, e uma violoncelista de uma farta cabeleira encaracolada aparentavam ter mais de dezoito anos. Segundo o que sabia, eles eram dois das únicas três pessoas que eram mais velhas. Faltava então a terceira pessoa maior de idade, que lhe tinham dito que estava num dos naipes de violinos. E haviam mais cabeças naquele mar de gente à espera de alguma ordem, ou de que todos os professores chegassem. Os dois professores de violino, o professor de viola, o professor de violoncelo e o professor de contrabaixo, eu estavam a sair de uma reunião, tinham decidido entrar como chefes de naipe. Os professores de violino eram os únicos que participavam sempre naqueles eventos e actuam junto dos alunos. O professor de viola e o de contrabaixo já o tinham feito uma ou duas vezes, e para o professor de violoncelo era novidade.

Clarisse surgiu, vinda de um dos corredores, para os avisar de que não demoravam muito e para lhes abrir a porta da sala de ensaios. Os alunos, que sabiam mais do que ele, entraram, enquanto Chiaki optou por esperar à porta, para observar de fora as reacções destes. Se entravam ordeiramente e se sentavam nas cadeiras, ou se faziam daquele lugar uma selva. O que viu, contudo, não o animou. Desordeiramente, abriam estojos, afinavam ou tocavam algumas peças a esmo mesmo sem estarem afinados. Um grupo de raparigas conversava a um canto, o rapaz do dia anterior competia com o amigo, dois meninos mais novos corriam um atrás do outro e um dos violoncelistas fazia aviões de papel com as partituras do colega que dormitava na cadeira ao lado. Em suma, deparava-se com o seu maior pesadelo. O aperto no estômago intensificava-se ainda mais.

Quando os professores entraram, entrou atrás de Rosso para que este o apresentasse ao grupo com as suas devidas honras. Pelo menos, nesse momento todos se acalmaram e ficaram sentados nos lugares, pelo menos a fingir que estavam atentos. Havia, no entanto, uma cadeira vazia no naipe dos segundos violinos.

- Quem está a faltar? - Era incrível como Lucifer conseguia controlar aquela orquestra só com aquela voz calma e sonhadora. Mas o facto é que estavam todos a olhar atentamente para ele. E uma das raparigas, enervada, respondeu-lhe.

- Professor… é a Sofia.

Olhando com atenção, notava-se a ligeira descoloração da pele do professor, assim como o tremor no canto do lábio. Pediu a Chiaki alguns minutos para um telefonema, que se revelou não ser necessário quando a porta da sala de ensaio se abriu num estrondo e a jovem, de cabelos arroxeados e curtos, entrava, quase sem ar. Trazia uma mala de violino coçada e cheia de porta-chaves de extraterrestres e Harry Potter, com as costuras a desfazerem-se, e curvava-se de tão cansada que estava. Chiaki ia abrir a boca, mas um toque de Rosso impediu-o de lhe dizer alguma coisa. No entanto, foi a única que ele viu a tirar o instrumento e a sentar-se ordeiramente.

- Bom, já que aqui estamos todos, quero-vos apresentar o senhor Shinichi Chiaki, que vem reger a nossa orquestra. Por favor, comportem-se e mostrem o nosso melhor.

Ao som das palavras "o nosso melhor", uns quantos entreolharam-se de forma suspeita, ouviram-se uma série de risos abafados em tosse e a tal de Sofia revirou os olhos num arco perfeito. Chiaki já suspeitava do que seria o melhor deles, mas preferia não pensar para evitar ficar desiludido.

A primeira a ser executada seria a Sinfonia em Fá Maior de Avondano. A seguir fariam o Concerto Nº1 para Piano de Lopes-Graça.

Quando Rosso se instalou e todos pareciam a postos, deu ordem para começarem. Mas, apenas por embirração, fê-los abrandar o ritmo que tinham, à espera de ver uns quantos a perderem-se pelo caminho. Tocar bem e devagar, ao contrário do que muitos pudessem eventualmente pensar, também era difícil e exigia bastante atenção, além de sensibilidade e ouvido. Os professores acompanhavam-no bem até onde ele pretendia, e não esperava menos de profissionais como eles. Os alunos do primeiro naipe, que incluíam os dois rapazes de nariz empinado, franziam o cenho, mas seguiam-nos, assim como todos os da estante dos segundos. Os violoncelos e os contrabaixos estavam bem. Mas notava-se, algures no meio deles, um desfasamento que provocava um eco notório. Havia quem estivesse fora de ritmo e havia quem estivesse a falhar a afinação de algumas notas. Lucifer também notava isso, conforme via pela crescente rigidez no rosto. Como os conhecia melhor do que Chiaki, sabia exactamente de onde vinha cada erro, o que o levava a tomá-los como acontecimentos frequentes nos ensaios. E queriam fazer apenas um ensaio por semana? Eram loucos.

Chegaram ao fim sem que ocorressem mais acidentes e sem que aqueles fossem resolvidos, o que levou a que um punhado de alunos terminassem mais tarde, ou apressassem e aldrabassem os três últimos compassos para disfarçar. Chiaki fechou os olhos, tentando alcançar um veredicto final sobre aquele grupo. Não eram uma porcaria completa. Não, nem eram péssimos, ou maus. Havia, definitivamente, quem tivesse ouvido e sentido de melodia conjunta naquela orquestra. O primeiro naipe de violinos salvava-se, assim como grande parte do naipe de segundos violinos, um punhado de violas, praticamente todos os contrabaixistas e, excepto o violoncelista adormecido e desnorteado, os violoncelos também. Com bastante trabalho, conseguia fazer o mesmo que fizera com a Orquestra S de Momogaoka, com a sorte de não ter ali ninguém com o mesmo génio criativo de Mine. E mesmo os mais fracos precisavam só de pulso forte, ou então teria de dispensar alguns.

Repetiu ainda algumas passagens, de forma a limar um bom par de arestas cortantes que tinha sentido a meio da execução. E também como forma de começar a introduzir as suas próprias alterações e dar a sua interpretação à sinfonia de Avondano, mesmo que tivesse alguém como Rosso constantemente a olhar e a tentar dizer qualquer coisa em surdina. De facto, se Rosso pudesse, teria inventado uma forma de se poder comunicar por telepatia com Chiaki, e de tanto esforço que fazia que ainda ficaria congestionado nalgum ponto, o que não seria, de todo, bom.

Seguiu para o concerto de Lopes-Graça, sabendo que esse, sim, seria um desastre. Pelo que vira das anotações do professor, o grupo ainda não tinha trabalhado muito naquele concerto, ao contrário da sinfonia, que já tinha sido estudada antes. E se antes Chiaki apenas vira os jovens a fazerem algo que já sabiam fazer, agora via as suas caras a olhar para algo completamente novo.

A maioria engolia em seco. Artur e o amigo, Frederico, riam baixinho e faziam caretas atrás do papel para o professor não ver. Mas a face mais interessante era, de longe, a de Sofia. Ou melhor, os olhos dela, que se moviam furiosamente pela pauta, eram o que lhe faziam o deleite porque, subitamente, nem os óculos serviam de escudo, e ela revelava uma grande parte de si. Chiaki apenas via o brilho deles. No entanto, a pessoa ao seu lado era capaz de ver tudo o que transbordava do interior de Sofia. Ela conhecia o concerto, e associava a melodia às notas escritas a toda a velocidade que conseguia, sem sequer refrear os seus próprios sentimentos em relação ao que tinha nas mãos.

Aguardavam a chegada da solista de piano. Uma das jovens professoras, que revelava ser uma mulher com um rosto digno de uma boneca, emoldurado por cabelos loiros. Era uma mulher bela, e Chiaki sabia dizer isso pelo simples facto de que os olhos dele e de todos os homens ali presentes, incluindo o aluno mais velho de contrabaixo, terem-na seguido até ao piano. Anabela tinha todos os requisitos para ser um bom partido, e era bondosa demais, até. Uma pessoa com um sorriso daqueles não era normal, aquilo nem lhe devia fazer bem.

Assim que Anabela Marques se sentou ao piano e preparou os dedos em cima das teclas, com uma pose elegante e direita, Chiaki deu entrada, evitando fixá-la nos olhos. Porém, o desastre já estava eminente. Os alunos escorregavam em pontos diferentes e em todo o lado, como se aquelas notas se encavalitassem umas em cima das outras. O esforço em não descambar muito era mais que evidente, pelo menos na cara dos que ainda estavam ali por paixão ao que faziam. E contavam-se pelos dedos: o contrabaixista, a violoncelista, uma violinista de cabelo de rato, outra com uma longa cabeleira que insistia em não prender, Artur, Frederico e Sofia. Eram um grupo muito pequeno no meio daquela orquestra de cordas. O que diabos se passava na cabeça daqueles jovens? Olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou, com alívio, que já passava das sete e meia. Ainda bem. Aquilo estava a ser agoniante. Iria recambiá-los todos para casa, para estudarem.

- Por hoje é tudo. - Declarou, num tom de voz seco e autoritário, que nem deixava transparecer uma boa opinião acerca do trabalho. Chiaki virou as costas aos jovens.

- Ahmm… optou por não seguir as indicações. - Rosso aparecia ao seu lado, a empurrar os óculos contra a cana do nariz.

- Não, senhor Rosso. Eu uso apenas o meu método e a minha interpretação nas composições, não as indicações de outros, apesar de correctas.

- Certo, certo. Perdoe a inexperiência deles em relação ao concerto, ainda não o tinham visto antes, e…

- Sinceramente, senhor Rosso, eu não acho que eles estarão preparados. - Interrompeu-o num tom de voz sério, inflexível. Ainda mais agreste do que aquele que usava com Nodame. - Nem daqui a um mês, nem em dia nenhum. Estes miúdos não sabem nada disto, não percebem nem como se devem comportar dentro de uma orquestra, e muitos parecem estar cá só para passear. O concerto estava num estado de lástima agravada, e a sinfonia tinha erros pelo meio que nem mesmo o senhor ignorou. Estou certo? Não sei como está a pensar fazer isto.

- Eles…

- A maioria aqui nunca se vai tornar num bom músico, nem sequer num mediano por este andar. Não sei que raio de trabalho está a fazer aqui. - Cortou-lhe a palavra com alguma arrogância.

Os olhos escuros do professor hesitaram atrás das lentes, face aos olhos ainda mais sombrios e altivos de Chiaki. Atrás deles só estava uma pessoa, Sofia, a arrumar as coisas e a sair daquela sala o mais depressa que pudesse e conseguisse. A jovem baixinha fingira que estava sozinha, e agia discretamente, mas não podia ignorar totalmente o que tinha ouvido. Em parte porque ela se sentia culpada, porque ela achava que, tal como Chiaki dissera, nunca seria capaz de seguir o seu grande sonho, e porque tinha visto esmorecimento em Rosso. Nunca antes o tinha visto com aquela cara.

E ali a regra ditava que quando o professor Lucifer Rosso perdia as esperanças, podiam levar as mãos à cabeça e esperar o fim.

* * *

Gomenasai - Desculpa


End file.
